hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzumi Kawaguchi/Q
What is your name? '''Kawaguchi Suzumi. Call me Kawaguchi-san, NOT SUZUMI-CHAN, dammit! # '''What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? '''My family name means "mouth of river" and my given name means "the tart flavor of nutmeg". # '''When is your birthday? '''October 10. # '''What is your blood type? '''It was O+ or O-, I don't remember or really care which. # '''What are is your height and weight? '''I am 149 centimeters and 43 kilograms, last time I checked. Don't make fun of me! # '''Are you human? '''Nah, I'm a vampire. OOf f**king course I'm human. # '''Who do you live or share a dorm with? Kotani Sakiko-san. # '''What is your job? '''I'm a student at Hatsuharu Academy and... a waitress. # '''What is your favourite colour? '''I like red, the color of a cow's afterbirth. # '''Your favourite food? '''Anything, really, although I love chocolate made by KawaKyandi© chocolate bars, at 666-316... # '''Your favourite drink? '''Strawberry milkshake. I also enjoy coffee. # '''Favourite animal? '''Rabbits are badass. # '''Favourite subject? '''I like Chemistry the best. # '''Least favourite subject? '''Physical Education has no point, in my humble opinion. # '''Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? '''No way. Please stop, you're making me insecure. # '''Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? '''F**k you, I hope your mother gets knocked up by a homeless man and dies of AIDs, peace! *secretly flips interviewer off* # '''Do you like school? '''It'd be okay if everyone else weren't so idiotic. # '''Do you like the school rules? '''Nah. Even if they're there, they won't prevent sh*t. Those idiot delinquents will just rebel against anything you say. "Don't jump off that bridge!" Poof, dead. Hahahahah. # '''If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? '''I wish the people weren't such dumbasses. # '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Yes, the Cooking Club! I'm president, as a matter of fact. # '''What are your hobbies or obsessions? '''Cooking and chocolate bars. # '''Do you cherish anything? '''Cooking and chocolate bars, and my glasses. # '''Do you cherish anyone? '''I hope your dad gets knocked up by a homeless woman and then dies of STDs, thanks! *blows kisses* # '''What is your forte? '''Cooking. Haven't you asked me this, like, three times already? # '''What are your shortcomings? '''Being "polite". # '''What is your most embarrassing memory? '''This Q&A session. # '''Scariest memory? '''This Q&A session. # '''Saddest memory? '''This Q&A session. # '''Happiest memory? '''Not this Q&A session.*flares nostrils intensely* # '''How fast are you at running? '''Not really that fast. # '''How fast are you at walking? '''Normal, I suppose. # '''How fast are you at swimming? '''I can't swim... # '''If you could wish for anything, what would it be? '''For this Q&A session to be over! # '''Rain or sun? '''The rain. # '''Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? '''The normal ones, it's a real pain in the ass to have to replace lead every 30 seconds. # '''Indoors or outdoors? '''Indoors. The outdoors are dangerous, I really don't see why people like it so much. # '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''I make myself french toast and drink a cup of hot chocolate in winter, but in the summer I go for a glass of cold chocolate milk instead. # '''Snacks? '''Chocolate bars. # '''Lunch? '''I pack seasoned rice and cold soba every day, and sometimes even a few simple sushi rolls, when I have the time. And chocolate bars, of course. # '''Dinner? '''It depends. # '''Dessert? '''Chocolate bars. Sometimes a chocolate bar cake. # '''Do you believe in the paranormal? '''No, that's stupid. # '''Can you play any instruments? '''Not at all. # '''How do you get to school? '''I live there. # '''How many friends do you have? '''One, Sakura-chan. # '''What sports do you like? '''None of them. # '''What can you cook? '''Everything. Not to brag, but I can fry a tarantula in cat pee and have it taste delicious. # '''What is unforgivable to you? '''A lot of things, most prominently this Q&A session. # '''Do you want to get married when you are older? '''I hope your grandparents shag eachother and both die of AIDs. # '''Do you want to have kids when you are older? '''I hope your sibling gets knocked up by a homeless monkey and dies of ebola. Category:Q&A